Fifty Fluttering Shades Of Red
by Southern Lady SE
Summary: Attention: Readers thanks for your unbelievable support. I, Like you I have eagerly awaited the Valentine's movie. Upfront I want you to know I am writing as a fan too & highly enjoy creating new chapters now to flesh out new adventures in the vein of 'Darker." Please favorite, follow & let me know through welcomed comments. Rated M: Bdg, Adults only spanking sex incl. anal.
1. Chapter 1

Anna's Sizzling Date With Fate

Disclaimer: Rated M, for adult spanking and sexual scenes. there is no cruelty or torture. I do not own Fifty shades Of Grey or its characters. There is no financial gain from the writing of this fictitious parody. I welcome dialogue energized by comments and will answer them. If this is not your cup of tea and you don't want to explore a relationship with adult spanking and varied sexual acts than please don't read.

Author's Note:

Readers, I happened to run across Fifty Shades Of Grey and began reading again my long lost dog eared copy. In this version of the story Kate while in the fashion industry is not her college roommate. The college newspaper sends a student who is into fashion and sulks at having to interview the ego-eccentric benefactor of the university. My goal in this first chapter is to explore what arouses Ana's interest and leave her vulnerable to the mysterious domineering Christian Grey. I also choose to describe Ana as a submissive and not a slave with no recourse. a subservient or servile relationship is more of a give and take and the BDSM is expected, accepted as a demonstration of Ana's love for Christian.

One also is left to wonder what the influence past parental spanking and its effect on the psyche when stimulated as an adult. In Ana's case it is a simple toy we all grew up playing with before the age of video games and were handed at birthday parties, the paddle-ball paddle. a toy which also made a nifty paddle for many of parents when the rubber band and ball inevitably broke.

Therefore it stands to reason that such a remembrance and focus on a toy used as a paddle could along deep seated feelings be something Ana would identify and submit too. Perhaps it is because the thin wooden paddle carried a focusing sting it did not bruise. In this case to curb her bratty sarcasm she exhibited with Mr. Grey which lead him to pursue her into a fifty shades of grey style relationship. It is my hope that through this story we can have a dialogue as the relationship between Christian and Ana blossoms.

**Fate **would have it that Anastasia was assigned to interview a captain of industry, one Mr. Christian Grey, a university benefactor. Ana drove from Vancouver down 'I- 5' to the gleaming blue tinted windows of the skyscrapers skyline of Seattle. As she parked her car and walked in the white sandstone lobby and over to the sandstone reception desk she was greeted by an immaculate pretty young blonde young lady. Like the glint of steel and glass she saw as she walked up to the twenty story building, frankly it intimidated her. Ana found the magnificent lobby floor also made of white sandstone and Mr. Grey's propensity for blondes humorous and quite telling, the judgmental college student thought sanctimoniously. These views and thoughts tinted her opinions as she got up and walked over to the doors of Mr. Grey's office.

Ana tripped in the doorway landing headfirst right inside the doorway. The comedy not lost on the office girls as her brown skirt flew up in back revealing her panty-clad bottom as she landed on all fours. Mr. Christian closed his door to the show.

"How unladylike to present yourself for an interview!"

"SPANK!, he gave Ana a hearty swat right across her delineated crack of sheer white lace panty-clad bottom.

Being a gentleman Christian helped her up as Ana rubbed her butt, more embarrassed she had klutzily fallen than from the *spank*!

An auspicious start to what turned out to be a telling interview.

Mr. Christian Grey was in for a surprise of his own as the interview moved from industry and employment philosophies, it was time to make the captain of industry, this self proclaimed master of the universe squirm in his seat.

"If you had to describe yourself as any actor from the past which best personifies your personality, who would you be?

"John Wayne". Christian said confidently and this caused Ana squirm her butt in her skirt.

"Why?" Ana pursed her lips tried to catch him off guard.

"And, what movie John Wayne movie comes to mind?" Ana quizzed him.

"I would say, "McLintock", Miss Steele, you see is a fine example of a couple utilizing spanking including a coal shovel paddle to get his point across!" Ana squirmed her butt again, but this time her panties became damp.

"Yeah, I was spanked as a child and I must admit it was more than the physical pain. The truth is for me it is the emotion from my attitude and or behavior.

"Ah, that is highly significant."

"Yeah, well i find it hard to admit that i miss those settling spankings and the embarrassment of having my panties down for the proceedings."

"And, you feel you could benefit from that today?"

"Yes sir, I d certainly do!"

"You know I have interns. Would you like to be one?"

"Why do you spank your interns?"

"That will be enough about my interns. Now about you, young lady"

"Perhaps it escaped your notice, but I am not a blonde!"

Ana snidely said with a brush of her long light brown hair out of her face.

"Don't be foolish I am offering you a coveted internship and look of your skirt you need it."

" I am not sure I would fit in here with your blonde Stepford Assistants!"

"My aren't we feisty, young lady! You need a real man to teach you not to turn down a position because of your sarcasm" he tersely stated.

"Don't get me riled up Mr. Grey."

"Look at you giving ultimatums. sounds to me that you could use and in desperate need of a spanking! He scolded Ana like an errant child. And, her face was aflame.

"A spanking , Mr. Grey I have not been spanked since I was an thirteen. and, as you can see I am not a teenager."

"Indeed you are not, but in your heart you need, no thirst for a real man. Miss Steele I make a living reading people and you want to feel the firm hand of a man in charge!"

The interview continued high atop Grey Enterprises in Seattle. That was the position Ana had found herself in now. Michelle had found out a secret and it could wreck the rich young lady as Ana pursed her lips with anticipation of the next move the handsome captain of industry would make.

In Christian's mind he saw a darling girl with a snug above knee skirt that was susceptible to being pulled into his submissive lair.

"So, you see yourself as a master of the universe?"

The college student, Ana acting as interviewer, Her tone was undeniably accusatory and snotty.

"Young lady, let's head to my elevator for a private talk." His tone authoritative and stern. His eyes burned into her and he grabbed one of her under cheek firmly through her skirt before they left the privacy of his office sanctum. Ana moaned and Christian by design remarkably gave her behind a pop, calculating she was coming along! Where there was smoke, there was fire!

Anna glowered inwardly, got up, swallowed nervously adding to the dampness from her twitching vagina in the crotch of her panties and followed Christian Grey out of his office and towards the bank of elevators. with a nod the same blonde as before jumped up as if she had been sitting with her butt in a hot skillet She dutifully pushed the button on the private elevator down on the end. Anastasia's heart pounded as the elevator arrived. Mr. Grey walked behind her and admired Ana's full round encased bottom in her tight-fitting brown skirt as he admired her visible panty line. Anastasia got in alone with the fascinating man she believed to be her captain and, so their capricious relation began.

"Bing." The elevator closed the outside world out and Christian moved towards Ana across the chrome walled elevator car.

Christian spun her around and as a reflex Ana put her hands on the rail of the elevator wall her fashionable brown skirt was flipped up onto her back and her panties down as the elevator jerked to a stop between floors. Spanks followed as Christian proceeded to give Ana, his sassy interviewer bare bottomed a fast, hard lesson with his paddle from his breast suit pocket which made it very clear where he stood in their agreed upon role- relationship.

There was a psychology and a cunning thought process as what to spank Ana within the privacy of the private elevator. It was quite simple because it was a good bet the toy they all grew up playing with before in an age of self play, the paddle-ball toy. While it gave hours of pleasure after the rubber band inevitably broke many parents used on errant children.

SPANK! The strength of the spank was firm using the thin wooden paddle-ball paddle and Ana's ass turned rather red quickly.

SPLAT! "I am a brat!"  
SMACK! Ana whimpered  
SPANK! "I will be good!"  
CRACK!, went Christian's paddle with a purpose and Ana's bottom was really feeling it now! Her butt now close to bright red.

I carefully placed my hands on her still hot-to-the-touch butt cheeks, before wiping a tear away from Ana's face complete with the cutest pout. Our time together was coming to an end although she did have his loft address. The doors of the elevator remained open.

"You will go to your car get, sit on your sore bottom and call me when you get back to Vancouver. do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes sir." Anna answered through her soft sniffles.

"Keep your hands off your bottom and you will not seek healing for your bottom. Is that understood young lady.

"Yes sir, I understand.

Here is a lotion with the active ingredient of aloe, but you are not to use it until you arrive and Kate will do the nursing your butt honors. After all she was the reason you interviewed me with that smart mouth of yours.

I could barely hear him. I was bawling so badly, but I turned wiping my long brown hair out of my puffy red face in time to see Christian swatted my bottom considerably harder twice once on each very sore throbbing butt cheek.

The elevator began to move with a jarring jolt Ana and Christian felt in their knees.

Ana let out a cry and reached back to rub her poor paddled bottom, but before her hand-made it, Christian urged the pseudo-interviewer to hustle and pull up my panties and lower her skirt. She felt real panic as she felt the elevator doors were going to open any second.

Ana's POV:

Door open! Oh my No! What if someone is waiting to use the elevator down there!

My fingers fumbled with the waistband of the back of panties desperate to hitch them back up before.

**The **college student felt a searing that burned, a pain that focused her on her behavior as she reached in a frantic panic down to pull up her panties as the elevator slowed and she feared the doors would open at any second. And, that would mean her rear cheeks those two red beauties would be exposed.

Would there be time to recover her dignity?

Why had she agreed to the damn spanking on the elevator? The answer was clear, he had stopped his private elevator and she was very attracted to the master of the universe.

**W**hile Ana did not believe his reprimand for her sassy attitude qualified as a heinous act, but on the humiliation scale it was very upsetting he had just administered a spanking to her bared backside with the fright her bright bottom would be displayed.

**DING!**

The doors slid open her panties fluttered and so did her bum to the back of her knees.

Christian watched Ana's body language and eyes was in one word 'precious!' He liked making the clumsy college student be anxious and panic. Ana steeled herself for the humiliation of her red spanked bottom and panties now down around her ankles being see by the lobby goers. The doors parted and Ana panicked her knees nearly gave way as the elevator had come to a stop. Then, she realized the cold air on her bare bottom. Actually the basement breeze felt good on her bottom that burned and was painful.

Christian grinned wickedly, but when he looked at Ana he showed her an expression of compassion. Serving as her knight in shining armor pulling up her panties with a wince from Anna up on they went over her sore bottom and slipping down her skirt over her heated reddened flesh.

To Be Continued:

Readers, let me again reiterate my appreciation for comments, favorites, followers. Please continue your Story Alert and continuing comments "Dialogue" to show your interest for this story to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluttering Panties &amp; Hair Tugs**

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, books or characters appearing within them. There is no monetary gain for the writing or posting of story. It is a parody. Rated M:

This story contains consensual adult spanking, bondage and sexual situations.

Thank you for all readers who have followed, favorite and I look forward to your review to express interest as the journey into the shadows continues.

Chapter Two:

"Ana now that your bottom has been warmed up I think it is time to strike up a relationship, so what we have together does not plateau. You as an adult choose to submit to me with I as your master. I am a benevolent dictator and by signing the agreement you from this moment on accept you are mine."

"I must," Ana could barely speak she just nodded and dove into the unknown.

With two insistent tugs of Ana's panties were exposed down to her lower bottom crack. Ana sucked in a deep breath and surrendered her panties. The naughty college student closed her legs tightly and wiggled her hips in sultry dance movements which caused her silk panties to flutter wispily down her lithe lotion slick silky legs. Christian had bared Ana's bottom and with a couple of panty tugs and the servile willing wiggles of Ana. Her movements announced her acceptance to his capricious whims which targeted her breathtaking bottom. Christian pulled her hair and the firm tug was followed by two hearty, meaty flesh.

"SPANK" "CRACK" two perfectly applied swats jolted her bottom, yet they awoken a wonton desire in the naughty college student. A tingling and dripping she could not deny from red swollen vagina. Even more unbelievable to the young sultry college student was her vaginal lips had filled and appeared bloated with blood. It was as if her vulva had been spanked too and yet not a single finger had touched the swollen nether lips. He had to see her arousal and the sheen on the inside of her legs. Christian may have noticed, but it was evident he had tunnel vision for his intended mission

Ana's butt stung anew from the two shock spanks, but that was comforting too. Amazingly just two swats of his masculine large meaty had ad reddened her bottom and had awakened the riding crop's heat. Ana was not sure why they were reassuring, it was all, so different. His swats and tugs caused her breath to catch in her throat. He was playing her like a violin. Ana was not sure what she was walking into, but it was exhilarating to her as he tugged her by her long brown hair which shone with a luster further over to the far side of the room over to an apparatus like none she had ever seen and a pre-climatic shutter went through both her sexual orifices with an intensity that hardened her nipples at the tips of her breast.

Perhaps it was the expectation of unexpected and her master was up to blow her mind. After arriving at the apparatus it was Christian's turn to be mesmerized as he took in the artwork he had painted on Ana's bottom.

"Christian was a man of few words, but when he spoke the business man meant business and would accept nothing less than obedience.

Ana's sense of smell caught the heady scent of the leather which covered the sturdy oak trestle and she bucked away in sudden apprehension. Christian still holding her glossy tresses settled her nerves using her long hair as reins, so Ana could look into her new master's face.

"Young lady you are much ado about nothing.

"I know, I just umm well yah know n-nervous."

"That is normal when you are devoting yourself to your chosen master. This is real, Ana and what you are about to experience is a fusing of unrequited obedience and sexual nirvana.

"I am frightened. A brightened bottom I have, but to place myself in bondage. Must I?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes with all the energy of my being!" The college student said in a little girl voice.

"Then be a good girl and climb up onto the horse, my spirited filly."

Ana carefully mounted the leather bolstered trestle and the restraint and wide leather straps hanging down to be used to bind her to the spanking horse were not lost on her.

"Good girl, straddle the bar balancing yourself using your aroused vagina."

"Now over you go. Ana mash your belly down into the leather and stretch your arms out and let them hang over the front of the trestle."

Ana played her role, embarrassed at now further showing her brown eye knowing Christian saw it twitch/wink at him. Make no mistake Ana was a willing participant pursuing her chosen destiny. She trusted Christian and gave him an enormous amount of control. Indeed Ana's face heated to a hot red and the college student became flushed aware how open her sex parts were in her offered exposure over the spanking horse.

Ana was clear that within these walls he was her boss, master and this was her story!

In front of Christian his eyes were greeted with Ana's bottom was a bright red and her upper thighs a watermelon pinkish hue where just a spattering of  
spanks had landed. Ana heard her master go into his bottom drawer and  
told her that she must learn more humility during the continuation of  
her spanking. He got out and was carrying a leather covered ping- pong paddle. Ana felt the cool air of the office on her bare ass crack and realized that Christian and her un-wife relationship were writing a new chapter in their life.

Once again Ana found herself on the end of Christian's spanks. Only this time he had in his hand a paddle that conjured up, her long silent fantasies and mind. Though he would apply and fry her behind there was indeed a romantic notion to this more intimate spanking. Picture The Purple Heart Leather Paddle, twelve inches long and the spanking head was about six inches" wide. While one side had a leather heart cutout and the other side of the paddle was smooth as a baby's bottom. It was made with two pieces of leather sandwiched together and stitched. There was reinforcement in the handle to keep the paddle stiff during the giving of a brisk spanking. Christian knew it stung and packed quite a wallop. Later after her love spanking, oh yes, the 'piece of de resistance' the firm spank Christian would leave a heart imprint across Ana's sunburst bottom. And, so it began.

To Be Continued:


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluttering Panties and Fantasies **

Disclaimers in Chapter One:

Ana is urged in the middle of her amorous, bound spanked to examine her journey to present and share in a poem while at the same time feeling her hot and very red bottom.

I have never delved into the mind and I decided that with that introspection I would share in this account the vulnerability and unexpected consequences that can occur when asking for a spanking can lead to complications.

Chapter Three:

Christian expertly heated up her rear with strong spanks applied in pairs of three upper, middle and lower cheeks before popping her crack and then spanking the adjacent twin cheeks with the tattoo of leather.

And, suddenly there was silence and the sounds of the busy street below the loft filtered in and competed with the college coed's soft crying. Alone, still bent over and cuffed to the trestle, better known as a spanking bench. Christian had left the room, but not before whispering a little sweet nothing in young lady's ear as he lovingly patted her ruby red rear. The lights turned off her master had left. Ana closed her eyes and obeyed Christian's wishes while her bottom was red-hot, what a pairing with him was and what it was not.

Ana saw the loft room with the twinkling lights of the city below and closed her eyes concentrating on the burn in her bottom and why she had concurred in this capricious relationship. It felt, so good!"

Her focus transported her back in time in her mind when her panties had fluttered down

And she had dared to share her "Dear Penthouse" Forum Letter BDSM Fantasy.

Because she possessed the asset he coveted he had covered his bases and

"Don't get your hopes up to high she had told herself before she braves to share she wanted him to spank her. She was his girl for four years and though he did spank her rear, when she was not satisfied with tenderness and begged him to be a real man; he finally did take it up a notch to firm spanks and did get a red bottom after all. However, I was not ready for my fall. He didn't call, ignored me in the hall where we worked and put in for a transfer to another sales region.

That was eight years ago. Never again had she opened her vault to reveal her most guarded secrets. Being spanked by a masterful man lay dormant and a stimulating fantasy until him. Christian's expectations were high and if she wanted their relationship to flourish she must put pen to paper while her bottom was on fire and compose a poem which bred her soul as she had bared her bottom. That was the sweet nothing he had whispered in her ear. So, as her rear radiated a red glow Anastasia put pen to paper using the pine table which her hands now rest on. She had to trust him and find the words to share her journey to the loft.

**Ode To Self-Awareness**

Sameness, minions and brainless conformist all in a row.

Dressed, unimpressed life's spirit smothered. Where is my glow?

I told him I wanted a spanking on a dare.

His eyes went wide and he gave me a stare.

My beau's reaction was more like a glare.

A harsh reaction that really wasn't fair.

I didn't want glitter and gold.

I wanted him to scold.

I didn't want a lace trimmed pretty dress.

I wanted my mood and attitudes to be addressed.

Furthermore, I didn't want another bauble, gem or pearl

Suddenly, his face softened and I knew I would help his girl.

All my fretting and all that fuss, I just wanted him to do the job!

I was sure he had it in him to use his large hand and make me sob.

Descending off my butt and legs, my panties fluttered.

"The things I have to do to get in your pants!" He muttered.

My reluctant boyfriend spouted.

I looked up at him and pouted.

A pat of his lap acknowledged her had heard my plea.

On shaky legs I bent and placed myself across his knee.

I squirmed on his lap to position until I sure my butt stuck out with a jut.

He decided he would go through with her spanking, no if and or buts.

Strong swats greeted my bottom cheeks as they were whacked.

Again and again hand met butt and the meaty part of my bum cracked.

Finally as a brat and a pain for many years, I would get what I deserved

He spread my legs open, my rear crack modesty would not be preserved.

"Rap-a-Tap-Tap" "Spank-a-Spank-Crack."

"Splat, Splat, Splat" "Slap-a-Smack-Whack."

He gave one of my cheeks a pop and a pinch.

I said I would obey and not act like a wench.

My fleshy round bottom was soon all red and aglow.

More spanks to come, my beau promised to bestow.

My lifetime friend noted how her red butt was quite round.

He was astounded as hit after hit of the ruler continued to pound.

A pallet of reds and even light purple started to blend.

Innocently I displayed my pink bottom hole to my boyfriend.

I tearfully cried from my first spanking

and whipped my long brown haired head.

I hoped my bottom would be red and sore

later into the night, so I felt it in my bed.

Appallingly, he stuck his finger deep in my pucker and it was claimed.

"Yeeeee-ouch!" Freaking No, I didn't ask for that! I exclaimed.

"Grin and bare it my dear girl you started this!"

"Not this, take it out slowly and give me a kiss.

My wish for his removal was met.

But, the battleground had been set

My beau returned with flurry of swats with the wooden ruler

gave my bare bottom cheeks a cheery hot cherry red hue.

"Ouch!" "OOO!" Yeech!", I yelled, my ballet trained legs flashing up and down.

My curvy butt cheeks became colored like the cheeks of a clown.

A fantasy secured by a spanking over her beau's knee announced her new life.

I wondered if my next over the lap experience would be as his new wife.

Regrettably, my spanking ended way to soon he foolishly stopped with last swat.

It did not get me there, although, he did make it a burner right across my sweet spot.

Sure, I felt the spanking and it burned

but not the feeling I yearned.

I wish he had spanked me and made my butt fry.

And, helped me reach a level I would cry!

Perhaps next time he would learn

and take in account my concern.

His eyes spoke for him and I was filled with fright,

as he put on his pants and went off into the night…

To be continued: Ana reads her emotional poem to Christian.


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttering Skirts, Butts and Bucks

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One:

Chapter Four:

In this chapter Christian will share how he by happenstance as he just was trying to make a buck was persuaded into spanking the butts during cheerleader role-play in a basement made to look like a school basketball court. Young ladies who had paid there hard earned money to have the gym paddling experience. Please favorite, follow, read &amp; review.

The gruff manager told the cheerleader themed waitress to go across the lobby and sign a personal information waiver paper for The End Zone Franchise Group. Meredith swung her hips provocatively across the hotel lobby causing a few male stares as her orange cheer skirt got caught by the wind coming from the revolving doors and displayed her cheer pantied bottom and the masked greeter could see they were orange before she tugged the hem of the short skirt back down. The End Zone featured the "Big Arse" Hamburger and Bottomless Fries." Along with ends in tight blue short cheer skirts to compete with scanty Hooters orange shorts. Ironically March Madness was about to set in, so the basketball court theme was hip.

Meredith felt eyes on her butt and hustled over to the curtained entrance. She was relieved to find a blue cheer skirt pinned to it. The hotel management of the Howard Johnson had asked the new theme restaurant chain to be discreet, so Meredith assumed the hung blue with orange striped cheerleader skirt was the correct entrance for the franchise meeting. As the pretty blonde shoulder length haired waitress parted the black curtains and what Meredith saw a table with the same blue cheer skirt with orange trim pinned to the curtain behind the registration table.

"Yes, I am here to sign my personal waiver."

Meredith got ready to sign when she felt a soft hand touch her wrist.

"Miss, a word of advice, you should always read a contract before you sign it."

Meredith let her long day interviewing and having her uniform fitting get the best of her and took it out on the nice man who reminded Meredith of one of her former school teachers.

Besides it was no skin off her behind, The End Zone was using a personnel service, so her attitude was just a way to blow of steam at the young man, a clueless college student, just their to make a buck and assist the cheerleader-role play young women.

"I think you are just a hired peon with no power."

"Oh, so you think you are better than me, is that it missy?

"Look lady it is no skin off my behind if you want to overstate your importance."

"Are you sure you do not fear the consequences of your behavior young lady?"

"Listen, bub, my ass is tired and I know what a personal waiver, so stop acting like an old fart. Just mind your own business save your help for someone else and let me sign the paper."

Meredith signed the paper and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Oh boy, the peeved lady said pulling her lips into a tight smile.

"Oh boy, what?"

"Right this way ma'am."

There that is more like it, now things were shaping up she was satisfied with the put down of the thirty year old man. Meredith was proud of herself for putting the old fart that reminded her of one of her former high school teachers. Besides it was no skin off her behind. Her late grandfather and daddy owned the theme restaurant franchise in the city's Howard Johnson Hotel and Convention Center. Meredith was just working there to meet the requirements of the family will and get her share of the inheritance. Her dad wanted her to see it was like to work hard and he had set up a false identity to keep their secret.

Clueless, he motioned the blue and orange striped cheer skirted waitress behind the table he opened one of the ornate doors that led into the transformed gym basement.

The event register recognized the blonde cheerleader as the young lady with the bad manners and had giving him such a hard time. As a result of her pursued extra curricular role-play school activity the spoiled heiress was in for a hard time the school gym.

Danskin shiny orange panties under their matching short skirt with black and white trim cheer skirts fulfilled their fantasies and needs portrayed by their outfits. They would all kneel and stick their butt's high in the air they're blue with orange trim short pleated skirts flipped up revealing the tightly stretched orange panties they wore underneath.

Next, they were spanked with the round wooden paddles a total of twenty swats evenly distributed across pantied bottoms cheeks and bare thighs all in the spirit of 'back to school paddle play. Amid the fulfilled, crying cheerleaders, a few tears and sniffles could be heard as burning rears and mask that protected their careers did nothing to stop the chorus of sniveling which greeted their paddler's ears. The freshly spanked cheerleaders had to turn on their hands an knees, reach up and kiss the hand of the masked man who had just paddled her.

That masked man eight years ago was a college student just trying to make a buck. He really didn't care what was going to happen to the young girl's butts. He did care he was being well paid to interact with the costumed young ladies all with mask on as did he. He wondered if the pretty blonde haired young woman with hair down to her shoulders. His job was to man the table with red bunting and pom poms in front of a special purpose reserved elevator that took the role- players down into the basement of the hotel. When they got off they saw a replica gym floor they would do cheer routines and wooden bleachers they could bend over. Deep below the main floors of the hotel there noisy activities were out of ear shot as their rears were roasted and sizzled to a fiery bright red. Cracks and whacks as wood met flesh across their stretched panties and bare under cheeks which became more exposed during their frenzied dancing buns movements.

He was clueless on news in the BDSM scene and bruises I caused in unexpected places to share with you. It was very important to remember, this was all legal.

Remember, all of the young women freely chose to be on lock-down at the basketball gym role-play. They were not allowed contact with the outside world and that included smart phones and tablets all locked away to the handsome thirty year-old register who was finishing an interrupted finance degree.

It all started when the man who had promised to paddle their panty asses sprang his wrist on the way to the event. He promised to coach the novice and assured him that before the cheerleaders were ball gagged and handcuffed they had signed consent forms. What I was suppose to do a victim of the crash of 1987 his stocks shot and finances meager. Still he balked until the pot was sweetened with a hefty raise and some fine "oregano". How could he turn that down. Besides his waiter job at the Crows Nest awaited if this gig whelping with convention registrations at the Howard Johnson's fell through. He was told he could wear a mask and no one at the hotel would be the wiser. So, shit he did the deed with the disciplinarians coaching since these women came to get spanked with a wooden paddle. The intrigue and excitement he felt was intoxicating as he entered the basement room made up to look like a college gym. His eyes popped out as he saw they had their pretty orange panty-clad asses bent over all in a row handcuffed to the bleachers.

A reluctant active participant and paddler counted on to save the day. This is known in the scene as a vanilla, but the man behind the mask reveled in self-discovery!

I laid ona swat across each of the panty-clad butt with their bright blue cheer skirts with orange trim remained up.

In chorus, The two cheerleader role-players who had paid for the corporal punishment were disappointed and decided to egg on the handsome man in the mask to get what they paid for! Amazingly, they 'bratted" and called the replacement spanker out.

"Pussy man, cut the crap and give us a real paddling or give us our damn money back!"

Well, he wanted the extra dough, so he put some oomph into the next swats right across their sweet sit spots and bare cheek reddened up nicely.

Each of the pretty role-cheerleaders had to struggle to maintain their position in a row as the burn as he added the snap of the wrist as his coach requested. The women were overwhelmed with the thud and burn deep into their butt cheeks. Nobody called him a pussy, now!.

_**SPLAT! CRACK! WHACK! WHAP!**_

Those cheerleader asses had taken on a burgundy red coloring bordering on purple as the punishing swats of swats against their bare flesh penetrated deep into the skin of their pretty butts. The paddle swats I had administered landed on already tender bottoms at the direction of the young women causing them what I found out later was an endorphin high. I looked upon their blotchy red asses with purple colored bulls-eyes at the center of both swollen butt cheeks. Yes, there were bruises on their rears and instead of letting them nurse their bottoms, they made them pull up their panties and do a cheer which included jumps and kicks which caused their panty seams to rub and further irritate their well-paddled bottoms. Taking one for the team! My duty, as the cheerleaders reached under their skirts and rubbed their burning panty-clad bums.

After the cheerleaders were released from their bleacher bondage the evening reached a crescendo. The girls got off on their fantasies of being slightly humiliating. The paddled role-play cheerleaders waited on the men hand and foot and performed deep bend curtsies as the food arrived at the table of the soda fountain and this really tugged ant the seams of their panties irritating their still burning red butts underneath their orange undies. And, expression of thanks since they all still wore the red ball gags in their pouty mouths.

After they were served and we ate the cheerleaders were allowed to clear the table and only then did they kneel and their ball gags removed from slobber filled mouths.

The pretty blonde cheerleader came up to her role-play principal who had paddled her and removed her mask.

"I am sorry I was a brat. May I make it up to you and take you to dinner at the

Red Lobster tomorrow night?"

"I don't know how this works. Will you be able to sit down by them?"

"I think, so."

Okay it's a date, but I like steak and lobster."

"You made my butt the color of a lobster!"

"Hey, I was just the last second replacement being coached."

Meredith rubbed her burning skirt clad butt."

"You mastered my bad behavior; you are the man I have needed!"

"Really, is that, so?"

He took off his mask and smiled. Sometimes masks reveal who we truly are when their body becomes electric.

To Be Continued:


	5. Chapter 5

Why Not Kate?

Disclaimer: In Chapter One

In this chapter, why has Christian, so heatedly reacted to Ana going to see Pam? Yes it was done against his wishes and behind his back, but from the magnitude of her punishment, it is obvious this not just an ordinary act of disobedience.

Chapter One:

Christian did not go out of his way to find female bottoms to spank. However, when one of his distant relatives passed away suddenly, he had delusions of grandeur of inheriting the IGA Grocery Story Empire, but instead of receiving a large sum of money from the which would allow him to use the equity to start his won empire, instead he had been left a Quick Stop at the edge of town which was a convenience store with some prepared foods. Sure, he could have disputed the will, but h was advised that would be messy and he might end up with nothing. On the advice of the family lawyer, he agreed to not sue and be happy as the new proprietor of what his lawyer assured him was a cash cow. So, why go there when I wasn't broke. Well, that was fine for the first eight months as the owner profit checks came in and were large. It was obvious his pretty blonde manger his lawyer had raved about was customer friendly and working her cute behind off for him. So, the property remained unseen as well as unobserved. Out of sight out of mind and the profits had already bought him his first rental unit.

After several quarters the profit checks which had come in like clockwork ended and the shit hit the fan. Christian cut the payroll and had his manager assume more of the cleaning duties. His lawyer said she had balked at this, but what the hell could a high school drop out do that made her a manager's salary! The check did not arrive at all and to add insult to injury, he was asked to send money to meet expenses.

Finally the situation got so bad that Christian was forced to drive down I-95 to see for himself what had happened to his inheritance.

From his first impression he was appalled at what he found. The dumpster was overflowing and smelled like it had not been emptied in months. Newspapers and trash littered the property and the store front glass was so dirty it was a miracle that you could see through it at all.

He pulled his car up to the Exxon branded full service gas pump and shut off the engine. He waited for several minutes for the attendant to appear with no results. Annoyed, he looked in the window of the store and saw a blonde haired woman who he knew to be eighteen in grey warm up pants behind the counter talking on the phone. He noticed the sweat pants she wore were so tight that he could see the outline of her panties through the tightly stretched fabric of her inappropriate pants. Christian made a mental note to discuss with his employee her inappropriate work wardrobe. However, first he had to get her attention. He tooted his horn, but the shoulder length blonde haired woman behind the counter continued to ignore him. Finally, Christian had to get out of the car and walk into the filthy store.

Art looked down in disgust. The tile of the white floor had brown streaks and stains as far as the eye could see. It was apparent the floor had not been mopped in a week. There were piles of dirt in the corners. The hot dogs on display in the revolving rotisserie were old and dried out as if they had been there for several days. There was a burger sizzling on the small grill behind the counter. The grease was thick in the corners and gave off a ghastly smell that made that part of the store smell like a stale fart. All signs that store procedure were slack and his inheritance had gone to shit.

"Excuse me Miss…" Christian began but before he could finish the pretty blonde gave him an annoyed look and turned her back on him.

"Oh Debbie, Bill Knight is so dreamy… The girl said into the phone. Yeah I let him take me from behind in the store last Saturday night. Some old fart couple came in here and I swear they saw our bare butts and him doing the dirty, as he bumped my ass hard. It sounded like he was spanking me!" The convenience store manager laughed to her friend on the phone.

"The old lady had a spell and about fainted.

"Excuse me young lady! He said in a steely tone.

"What do you want? Pam said as she glared at, Christian her hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

Without another word, Art reached across the counter and hung up the phone.

"What do you think you're doing, you old fart. Get your tail out of here before I call my cop buddy!"

"Go ahead and call him." Art countered. I'm your boss and you are fired!"

Christian watched as the color drained from the pretty blonde haired girl's face and the receiver slipped from her numb fingers and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Pam said meekly. Please don't fire me, this is the best job I've ever had."

"I'm sure you will find other suitable employment." Art said.

"No I can't. I don't have a high school diploma. No one will hire a drop out."

Christian listened to Pam's story, he could not help, but notice her pleasingly round shape and the way her plump ass filled the tight grey sweatpants superbly. Pam told him that she needed to keep this job in order to help support her mother who had moved into her apartment with her after her father had left for a job opportunity in the Far East last year. Sadly, he had never returned home. Pam's mother had moved into her cozy home. However, her mother had not made an attempt to get a job herself, so they lived from check to check. Without this job her landlord would evict her and throw them both out on they're asses!

"Cry me a river! Young lady, your slack ass way of running my store has ran down my inheritance property and ran what rightfully from the past records were my customers!

"I know sir, I have been naughty and deserve your wrath." Pam said softly and meekly.

"If I do let you stay here, there are going to be some major changes starting right now.

Christian said.

"Oh yes! I'll do anything you want, just don't fire me!" Pam begged.

"First thing get out of those pants and your panties right now!

"What! You mean right here in the store? What if someone comes in and sees me?"

"You will just have to worry about that if it happens. Besides the way you have been running this store, I doubt if anyone wants to come in here. Now get those sweatpants and panties off or get out!"

Pam bit her full lower lip and looked nervously towards the door. What choice did she have? She could not afford to lose this job, and she did not have the schooling to get a better one. Nervously she looked at the front door as she reached up and began unbuttoning her blouse. She pulled it out of her grey sweatpants and slipped it over her creamy white shoulders, then laid it on the counter. Pam then wiggled her tight pants down and worked them down off her hips and slid them off her short legs. She kicked off her tennis shoes then stood there in just her pink bra and panties.

"I said take all your clothes off! Her perturbed boss loudly demanded.

Pam pouted and quickly stripped off the last of her clothing including her brief panties she tended to wearing during her period. The pretty girl with long hair of gold nervously stood there with one hand across her breasts while the other one covered the hair on her vagina while Christian gathered up all the clothing and took them out and locked them in his car.

When he returned, Pam was still standing behind the counter trying her best to look inconspicuous in the brightly lit store.

"Now it is time for you to get your butt in gear and get my store cleaned up." Christian said as he handed her bucket of steaming hot soapy water and a stiff bristled scrub brush.

For the next two hours Pam spent her time on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor until it shined. Whenever Christian thought that she was slowing down, he took a five bladed strap whip much like a mop has made of rubber. It stung her bare butt as he swatted her across the baby-fat her ass had not lost yet at eighteen years-old. One diabolical strike between her legs swooped upwards and zapped parts best left untouched above to encourage her lackluster cleaning of the crud around the framework of the stainless steel cabinets. Her spanking gave her incentive to clean the crud around the framework of the appliances. As she wiggled her butt with effort, Pam howled, spread her legs and tried to put the new fire out on her nether region with a bottom dance for Christian.

At one point a group of eighth grade boys entered the store Pam, with a blush that extended all the way to her nipples was forced to wait on them.

When the floor was done it was time for her to start in on the glass. By the time Pam was finished her butt was streaked with bright red welts that were rapidly darkening to purple bruises.

Up until now, Pam had gone along with anything Christian had ordered, but when he told her to clean the grill the blonde rebelled.

"I will not clean the grill. I don't do any of the cooking. Ed comes in at two, so I should not have to clean it! She protested.

However, the owner was in no mood to take any shit from the blonde brat. Before she realized what was going on, her boss grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. He swung around and set her down on the warm grill. Pam yelled in pain before she realized the grill had been turned off and at the most left a sizzle on her bare butt. Christian had cut it off the moment he entered the disaster of a store.

Pam hopped down off the grease grill sliding her tender bottom forward as fast as she could. She had expected to see damage which she didn't although she did have a very hot bot. By no means was she comfortable, but she had not been burned. She just had a bright red butt.

"How dare you willfully disobey me after I gave you a second chance" Christian angrily said to his willful manager. Christian pulled Pam down across is knee and reached into the bucket and pulled out the soapy water laden brush. He used the stiff bristles to scrub her ass which woke up the nerve endings and made Pam squealed in agony. Christian then dropped the brush and began to spank her greasy wet ass cheeks with his bare hand.

Pam cried and fought as hard as she could, but even with kicking her feet, the blonde was not able to break free of Christian's iron grip around her waist. Her legs kicked up a storm and a rain of tears dripped to the floor. Only when she finally agreed to clean the grill did Christian release his grip and pushed her off his lap as she slid on her knees on the wet greasy floor remaining with her cherry red bottom facing up.

Pam quickly scrambled to her feet and cleaned the grill until there was not a spot of grease or brown stain on the gleaming stainless steel cooking surface.

Christian looked around the store and was much better pleased now with what he saw. The Exxon Convenience Store was spic and span and clean as it would be every day beore she left.

Christian cupped the chin as his employee and manager continued to cry with sobs and convulsions. With his other hand he took out one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Child, how on earth did you wind up like this?"

"It began when my high school algebra teacher didn't bother to help me and let me notdo my work! That is why I dropped out. I used to clean and keep this place nice. But, as time went on, I got the idea I would do it the next day and when the convenience store was sold to someone out of state I thought I would get to it when I felt like it."

"That was incredibly foolish, but why is the dumpster overflowing with stinky trash?"

"I took money out of the till and have been waiting to return it, so I can call the dumpster company. I sent the bill for the six months to you as a paid expense, so the books would not be in the red.

"You're pretty ass in the red indeed young lady." Christian said exasperated.

I never meant for it to get this bad, honest, sir." Pam said with a pout as she spilled her guts and cunningly broke into a new round of convulsive sobs. But, Pam's boss was no fool and after his private investigator gave her life the 'anal' exam he suspected his employee would be shown to have a record for sticky fingers. Pam would become Kate to give her a fresh start in the big city. She left her felony conviction behind and became a stockbroker. Ana knew nothing of her friend Kate's past life and that was why he had reacted in such a strong fashion.

To Be Continued:


	6. Chapter 6

Unbridled Bliss

Disclaimer in Chapter One:

Chapter Six: Revised

Anastasia's mind raced as she pondered the poem and past disciplinarian role her master had just admitted too. It filled her with a new understanding of where Christian was coming from. Hopefully her poem had achieved the same for him.

Ana didn't have much time to complete her thought as Christian masterfully unbridled his desire and pressed his flesh tool between her open crack an filled her from behind."Jockey and Rider**"**

Deep strokes with his size testing penis touched the passion center of her brown wreathed vagina center while he gave her **"**sharp swats**" **with his crop on her tender outer thighs and down her butt across her crack to spur his filly mount to victory. Once again as she found herself on in an all fours position as she had when she fell outside Mr. Grey's office.

If one had the experience of being a fly on the wall they would have seen a look of exhilaration in Ana's wide eyes and oval open mouth. Christian was spurring the college student with his riding crop which he cracked its leather flap with a sense of urgency against her bottom popping, spanking hard his filly in heat to a satisfying finish. It was a sexual encounter the mass public may show their ignorance too A coupling like no other the young woman and the proof was in the pudding as together they achieved and came in a synchronized dance of the senses.

The jockey and his mount crossed the finish line and Christian fell on Anastasia's back and over the heated red stripes that decorated her bottom. Ana reaction was instantaneous, a further high note achieved as she squealed in unbridled bliss.

Never in her lifetime had her loins burned as her red striped bottom resembled a candy cane. Remarkably as she pulled her panties on the color bled through and it looked like her panties had stripes across the seat.

she lowered her skirt and smoothed down the seat searing heat still radiating out of her seat Such was the magic aftermath of a filly and her masterful jockey.

SWICK! SW-WICK! SW-WIP! TH-WICK" four lines licked fire roared into Ana's bottom and than a further four strokes for a count of eight. Her butt was consumed with an overwhelming deep burn.

Never in her lifetime had her loins burned as her red striped bottom resembled a candy cane. Remarkably as Anastasia pulled her panties up over her striped butt and the color bled through and it looked like her panties actually had stripes across the panty seat.

And, indeed that seat searing heat radiated out in burning waves which focused her thoughts on her past transgression. Such was the magical, all be it painful aftermath of a filly and her masterful jockey.

Christian's riding crop masterfully covered the literary student's swelling bottom. She was lost in a stream of hot tears. Surely her striped rear was bloodied, but the truth was she was in the hands of an expert crops man, so what felt like her butt being shredded was in reality a really red striped ass which she saw in the 'punishment lair complete with mirrors he had expertly set up in his loft.

Afterwards Christian left as his spending dripped out of her red swollen vagina and leaked in its bubbly white form down her upper thighs and lithe legs. However, there was nothing Ana could do as she was still secured bound over the red leather spanking horse. The heady smell of her apparatus reminded her of the exciting place The Leather Rose as she was alone with her red stripes. She closed her eyes and thought about how Christian had squirmed like a worm on a hook when an attractive young woman came up and talked with her out of his sight. And, her name was Kate...

To Be Continued:


	7. Chapter 7

**Circle Of Confusion**

Authoress Notes: Readers and I am excited, so many have taken the time to read and some comment on Fluttering Hearts. I am going to put effort in better connecting the dots in an effort to make the story more concise and enjoyable to read. I will answer all comments and welcome dialogue.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Refresher from Chapter Five.

"You're pretty ass in the red indeed young lady." Christian said exasperated.

I never meant for it to get this bad, honest, sir." Pam said with a pout as she spilled her guts and cunningly broke into a new round of convulsive sobs. But, Pam's boss was no fool and after his private investigator gave her life the 'anal' exam he suspected his employee would be shown to have a record for sticky fingers. Pam would become Kate to give her a fresh start in the big city. She left her felony conviction behind and studied to become a stockbroker. Of course he would react in such a strong fashion if requested and be her disciplinarian. Certainly, a possibility, but he didn't even have a paddle!

**Chapter Seven**

Christian's relationship with Pam now Kate was more like a concerned surrogate father and was in no way amorous. She and he had designed her education to meet her goal of being a licensed stockbroker both financially and emotionally. He had also offered to support her studies and serves as her disciplinarian, but only of asked. he was determined for the fledgling college student to find her best. In Kate's case it did not pay dividends to be kind to her behind. The former embezzler did not have the intestinal fortitude to crack down without the swat of the paddle.

I was rescued from the dreary steamy countryside and was granted a new life after I had some steam in my backside. A life of sticky fingers to a brand spanking new life in the glittering lights of the big city

Pam had been the slack young lady running down his inheritance store who had managed to screw up her life with a criminal record Christian offered her redemption with a healthy dose of discipline attached as part of his condition to relocate her to Seattle and pay for her to go to college. as part of this transformation Christian pulled some strings and got Pam a new identity. Her name from then on in life was Kate.

On her own the fledgling college student had ask for a "college spanking." So, Christian reluctantly took on the role of disciplinarian with the stipulation, Pam/Kate ask for the spanking. It was part of his generous benefactor role. The fledgling college student was not applying herself in her business finance courses and begged for his help. Her desire to be a stockbroker had turned to a new passion to be a fashion designer.

Christian agreed to apply the paddle he had had Kate buy at the student store which she had veneered and her name burned into it with a pink heart over the e.

"Reach out and touch someone."

"Hello"

"Hi, It's Kate."

"Hi Kate, How are the studies going?"

"Not, so well."

"I want, need, a college spanking. please give me what I deserve."

"Go to the student store and buy an unfinished Greek wooden paddle."

"I can do that."

Have them burn your name down the length of the paddle with a heart over the e."

"Okay, I see and then you will spank me with it. Is that the idea."

"Not quite."

"what do you mean, you said you would help me take m studies seriously. I reached out to you for your guidance."

"Hey, take it easy Kate, I did not say I wouldn't punish you."

"I feel, so vulnerable? It was hard to open up to you and if any of my friends knew I was about to be spanked, I would die!"

Christian continued.

"After your name and the heart are burned into a paddle ask them for a finishing kit."

"Alright, then what?

"I want you to sand and smooth the wood until it is as soft as a baby's butt. Then I want you to put it against your cheek, that is your bare bottom cheek. Then think of what led you to call me to give you a college spanking."

"I see, I will sir."

"Very well, then varnish and polish it and give me a call."

"I will do just that sir"

"Bye, study hard"

"I will, Bye"

**Kate POV:**

In this case my knight in shining armor did not carry a sword, he carried a paddle, made of oak and it stoked my ambitions once again when I decided to become a stockbroker and found myself hurting my potential like I did years ago! It had worked once to straighten me out.

I had not received a college spanking. Emotional certainty his caring to spank me very red had left not only in the nerves of my butt, but I also had a fluttering heart.

After he had pulled my panties down, bared my bottom and ordered me to bend over he had used the paddle I had dutifully sanded and varnished to a smooth finish. Honestly, he beat my ass hard with that wooden paddle I had been slack!

Bent over, panties down, I was flabbergasted. I heard and simultaneously heard the "CRACK"

"WHACK" "SWACK the paddle landed hard on my blistered tomato red bottom ten times in rapid succession. I widened my stance my legs spread wider I could feel the cool air across my vagina and butt hole and knew that I had further humiliated myself in front of my corporal punishing mentor.

The tenth paddle swat hit so hard it knocked me forward and I am not ashamed this college student I cried like a little girl! but, it was not the pain of the spanking with the wooden paddle, it was the pain of inner conflict and lack of self-discipline to study in college.

Far worse than my self-imposed paddling was that disappointment look in his wise eyes. This caring man who had rescued me from the my reckless and undisciplined life I had led. He had given me a chance to shine.

Symbolically, the shine on my red butt felt good. It spoke of a new beginning. and my newly charted foundation. Christian listened through my sobs of frustration and allowed me to change my major to fashion merchandise. I was, so grateful and happy and many times remembered my sore butt that fateful night. The paddle had been the right medicine for me!

Finally it was over, Mr. Grey put down the paddle and sat down in a chair. Christian ordered me to come sit on his lap. I will always remember sitting on his lap and the cool fabric of his tailored suit slacks against my burning butt.

It was then as her tongue touched his ear as she sultry whispered her desires for him to take her red bottom for behind.

"You will be able to feel the heat throbbing out of my naughty well-paddled bottom as you slam into me anyway you want." Kate's paddling over Christian left quickly he wanted his budding relationship with his college coed, Ana to bud and flourish and nothing more than sunlight on his disciplinarian role paddling other deserving women's behind would extinguish that flame in jealous prone, Ana's mind.

Christian had been down this troubling road before with Meredith and that had ended badly. Simply spanking an adult could not change behavior unless the spankee was willing to give up their selfish bratty ways. Meredith had hurt Christian and now that he had Ana his role as disciplinarian would end after Kate had just whispered she wanted an amorous relationship with him.

Kate was drained and her bottom was very red and sore to the touch, but tolerable. Sitting at her apartment desk was another matter which became apparent as she sat down with a wince in deference to her blistered red bottom. Guaranteed to focus her on her studies in the future.

The college student now had a new college direction tailored for her. But, his reluctance to expand the their relationship was a 'Circle Of Confusion.'

To Be Continued:

R and R please.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Leather Rose**

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.

**Chapter Eight**

Ana like other submissive women were escorted by their masters were greeted in the lobby and required to curtsy. Each sub was presented a black leather with a red stem which her master pinned to her white blouse. This sign of acceptance was pinned prominently to their blouses. It was a school theme night and each young lady had on a plaid schoolgirl like skirt.

**The Triangle**

"Hello Kate, funny seeing you here."

"Why, what do you mean, Christian."

This is a couple only special event. they should have told you that at the door."

"Oh, I have a master he is over at the fruit bar."

Really, I must speak to him and make sure he properly scolds you for straying from his side."

"You mean **spank** me!" Kate spat out with exasperation.

" That will be up to him, sweet. I will council him as a senior master he roast your bottom"

"Could we watch?"

**SMACK!** a spank across Ana's butt which lifted her off her feet and burned like crazy through her schoolgirl plaid skirt ended that discussion.

Kate spun on her heels and left scurrying over to her own master."

"Why, so mean to Kate? Can I go to New York for fashion week and stay with her. She is a student designer from Seattle. Please, Christian?" Ana said as she rubbed her bottom and gave him her best pout.

"My pretty, forget Kate and her trip. The Leather Rose is an inner sanctum for our lifestyle. A place in a private environment we are safe to let our hair down without the burden of scandal.

"I see master. I understand, but Kate invited me to fashion week in New York City. she won a college competition and will be there to model her fashion creation. Isn't that exciting?"

"Anna this is a special place in a non descript brownstone A place to talk, communicate with others and as you are about to find out trade submissive for public viewed spankings

"Forget Kate you may not see her again or go to Fashion week in New York City. Is that understood, Ana?"

But, I only want to support her creation."

**SPANK! SPLAT! WHACK! CRACK! **

"That is not your choice, Ana Steele. Christian said with steel in his voice.

His tone was not lost on Ana and she kneeled by his side, but did rub the burning bottom of her plaid skirt. You have chosen to be my slave and have no free will. that is in the contract you freely signed. This is an opportunity for me as a senior master to bring along those newer to the scene like Kate's master.

This is a haven where we are safe and secure and feel better about submission and spanking. chance in a clean setting to meet and interact with other submissive women . Christian told Ana.

"I will obey and I thank you for not treating me as a total slave, like some I have seen tonight." Ana agreed.

Christian walked over to Pam who was bent over the fruit bar ordering a drink. he had the long wooden paddle with a thickness that brought instant fear and trembling legs to the girl it was to be used on. It had a black rose burned into its surface. special shoulder length blonde haired blue plaid skirted and

**Swwwwwwwwwwwwwaaatt**! that's it that is all it took to burn a bottom through skirt and panties and the proof was Pam doing the spanking dance and rubbing her butt to beat the band. the special paddle guaranteed she would feel a bottom burning in her cab home.

YYYYYEEEOOWWW! Pam cried out.

"You have a new master. Go home and loose my phone number!"

"And, you are not welcome at the loft either. stay away from Ana."

"I have a new master and I graduate this spring, so I don't need your support."

"a little ungrateful on your part, fine!

Pam was speaking in anger. the truth is she was in love with Christian and was using Ryan her master to make him jealous.

that was the real reason she wanted a date alone with Kate.

"Alright, Ana I will get your coat we're leaving."

**Conversation In Car**

"Thank you Ana, as you have witnessed tonight there are variations in BDSM and I choose to allow you to be a junior, but vocal partner in our relationship. Christian explained.

"I appreciate that master and I will accept your wishes not to keep any date with Kate." Ana promised

"See that you do young lady."

"Yes sir!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A Friend's Birthday Spanking Memories**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One:

**A**uthoress Note: Seeing how others react to your spanking fantasies can be both exhilarating and terrifying. For a woman who chooses to be spanked as an adult, almost nothing makes one more apprehensive and hesitant than sharing the *big secret* with a trusted friend. How will they react?

For Ana she worries will they have an open mind about her getting her behind warmed? And, how does the submissive react when their friend chooses to confide a very different reaction to her own spanking experience. Please read and comment as we are a fly on the wall as such an interaction occurs in a quiet street side cafe.

**Chapter Nine**

Ana was on top of the world as she located her friend already sitting down in the outdoor cafe. Nothing could bring her down today. Life was good. The newbie to the BDSM Scene had finally taken the plunge into the deep end and decided to confide with her best friend all about her spanking relationship.

She was eager to tell Autumn all about her relationship with the new man in her life, Christian. Ana was also bursting to tell another human being she trusted about the capricious practices which made that relationship, so exciting! If she did not share the BDSM par which awakened her emotions and every nerve in her body, then her announcement would be hollow.

Autumn listened and thought before she responded to Ana's admission she was still being spanked in her early twenties.

However, the subject struck deep and the conversation made her squirm uncomfortable in her seat. Ana unexpectedly excused herself to go to the bathroom. Autumn's bottom twitched as she saw a yellow school bus went by the cafe. The blonde with long light curls was transported back in time. Lost deep in her own thoughts.

It had all begun with The Mustang Club. a group of girls in the grove had formed a club training and readying for adoption horses They all proudly wore pink sweatshirt jackets with comment bubbles with sayings all over them including 'girls rule and other uplifting female slogans.

Autumn's birthday on the fifth had been the first of the girls to come up and what started as good girlish fun had chaotically tumbled into a terrifying event. She zoned out and it felt like it was happening to her behind not all those years ago as it played out in her mind. It was a birthday paddling and I was bent over a stable fence with the Mustangs enjoying the autumn air galloped off as soon as they heard the loud cracking sound of the paddle as it was whacked into my bottom between my panty line.

The finale was spanks from my nemesis/blonde rival and since she was the president her minions held me over the top rail. However, when she got her turn she was unfair with the paddle and her demise was sealed. Why, you ask?

"Watch Out!" I thought.

CRACK!, damn that really stings. I'm sure glad my president doesn't have permission to paddle my bare ass. It's bad enough over my sweat pants and panties. The way she was going at it, it was like I had nothing on anyway.

I could feel the blisters starting to form under my thin sweat pants And, my hi-cut brief panties were of little help either. Before it was over I was crying in a great depression.

"Later, after school and her painful bus ride home where they informed "bottoms to the back" which she had to sit with her sore bottom totally on the seat. When she had arrived home she avoided her dad retired for the Army dad already home from working on sports cars. she had not felt like stopping and talking to her dad about her day at school, so she had gone straight to her room. Autumn pulled down her white sweat pants and panties together off her sore bottom and looked with self sympathy at it in the mirror. It was tender to her touch still burned and her bottom was all pink with red patches across both lower cheeks.

In the end, she had been vindicated although in a way she would have really liked to get a go at her nemeses and impeached president who had paddled my bottom without pity, much harder than any other club member.

Suddenly, the clank of silverware being cleared from the next table brought her out of her trance. Now, she had a decision to make, whether or not to share her spanking experience and how it had affected her or keep her mouth shut and now share the unintended consequences that can occur when spanking is involved.

Ana returned to their table and sat down and immediately took a bite of her Greek salad. As Ana ate Autumn's cheeks not her bottom's burned with embarrassment. Caused by her decision to share her spanking story with her best friend in hopes to showing her the Pandora's box she had opened.

With an involuntarily twitch in her bottom Autumn scrunched her bottom and made her decision. In hindsight her birthday spanking given with the paddle held not a hint of fondness for the modern young woman, even many years later as she vividly remembered her one and only spanking experience.

"Listen, Ana, here's the thing. True, I wasn't spanked as a child, but when I thought more about it, I have been spanked, just not by a parent. Now, that I think about it the participants got a little carried away...

Please comment and join the conversation. Many are an amalgamation of their experiences and feelings from with in.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10, **Autumn's Bottom Line Flutters **

Disclaimer: See Chapter One:

" Listen, Ana, here's the thing. True, I wasn't spanked as a child, but when I think about it I have been spanked. Now, that I think about it the participants got a little carried away.

"what do you mean?"

"Later, when we stopped at the drive in, I went to the bathroom and in the stall I pulled up my dress and pulled down my panties I had a light purple bruise forming on my bright red bottom!"

"Spill, Autumn tell me about it." Ana asked with wide eyes in excitement.

**It** happened in a grove in my boyfriend's Mustang. He is quite the mechanic and there were two of my girlfriends in the backset.

I was wearing my party dress. My boyfriend at the time and my two girl friends had gone to a novelty shop and bought a wooden paddle. It even had "For the Birthday Girl" down its face and a place for spanking participants to sign the paddle on the back.

"See , so you have felt a spanking and it was with a wooden paddle!"

"Yes, and my butt burned for over an hour. In your case you admit that it hurt for several hours and you had bruises the next morning."

"Well, yeah...

"Look Ana, let's examine this."

"Okay."

"You go for an interview with this captain of industry and wind up with your behind spanked on a stopped elevator."

"Yeah, that was very thrilling and a little chilling too!

"And, you said you had trouble sitting on your sore bottom the next day, right?"

"Umm, yea, but that also gives me a reminder he cares." Anastasia reminded her friend.

"Good grief. Ana as your good friend I feel the need to warn you about unintended consequences!" Autumn forewarned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it is highly probable he has had relationships involving BDSM/Spanking roles."

"Oh that, yes we have discuss them."

"Really, what if one of those contacts show up?

"Ah, that can't happen. Christian told me he has broken ties with all other women he had spanked."

It was these high hopes that her friend wet on her parade.

What made this troubling for Ana was she considered her fiend to be reasonable level headed and genuinely interested in her happiness. The lunch quickly had deteriorated and Ana had tossed down her cloth napkin and left in a huff.

" Sheeeeeeeeeeeeesh, dawgone it I did not need this! Autumn does not understand he cherishes me and wants me to find my best!"

"Ana you know I want you to be happy. You say you are his slave and he cherishes you. However, if you are honest with yourself aren't you really being possessed by this man?"

"You don't understand the mechanics of our relationship. There is give and take."

"Okay sweetie, just be careful and be aware before you bare your bottom what could happen."

"Yes ma'am, I will." Ana said with a slight smile.

"Good, unfortunately I have to run girl. Remember "Pretty In Pink", but, always "Girls Rule."

Ana nodded and smiled as Autumn flipped her long blonde hair and got up as a yellow school bus drove by an Ana could not help admiring Autumn's bottom in white pants and slight panty line as left and thought of the birthday spanking she had just confided in her had happened.

Ana was crushed, hurt, mad and sad. While Autumn had listened, had she really tried to understand the presented eccentric relationship or had she been judgmental and brutal in her assessment of her found nirvana. There had been no for acclamation not one word to encourage the relationship where she was submissive to a man and allowed him to spank her like a little girl.

She thought her friend would be elated for her and she never would have confided her secret desires and confessed she had acted upon them if she knew her reaction would leave her, so deflated.

Ana was having tummy flutters.

TBC

Please comment to continue the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Change Of Address**

Chapter Eleven

What a difference there was in his disciplinary role with Kate and his fledgling relationship with Ana. And, that is what discombobulated him, so troubled him when the two met at The Leather Rose. The whole evening made him squirm on his seat like one of his charges waiting to be disciplined. Christian moved to the new loft and did not give Kate his new address. He would no longer remained her mentor/disciplinarian as she had requested while studying for her fashion merchandise degree. He did live up to his word and financed her found fashion degree passion.

Kate was horribly disappointed when three weeks later she went to Christian's loft and it was vacant after her phone calls went unanswered. Security removed her from his building, so she stalked him hoping he would surface at. The Leather Rose. Though she had passed the study class and her Series Six thanks in part to a very sore glow given to her bottom by Christian. Therefore nothing would stop her capricious pursuit of her knight what had shined her arse and helped her be all she could be

He wanted the real deal with Ana. A master/ subservient submissive which he could roast her behind before making passionate love to her from behind and take their ecstasy to the pinnacle of emotional utopia. Now, that would put the 'hurt' in perspective, where as in his role as disciplinarian it was one sided as far as the physical side went. He desired more, the whole enchilada and that was what he was determined to build with Ana!

Christian vowed to keep his punishment and personal life separate from that point on to give his budding relationship with the Ana a chance to grow. Like in the song "The Rose" in the spring time becomes a rose. And, yet, he would still paddle the pretty fanny a rosy red to make Autumn the best she could become. Christian would have his cake and eat it too!"

To Be Continued:


	12. Chapter 12

Damaged Petals

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.

Additional **Warning:** This chapter: Adult Anal Intimate Object

Authoress Note: this weekend I was fortunate enough to attend a BDSM Role-Play event. With my fruit flavored tea I sought out an honest to goodness master. One who is known for his kindness as well as his stern side too. I was surprised that he is reading and has commented on the continuing story. He generously sent his slave off who was kneeling at his side off to watch others in role-play with a firm swat.

Then he urged me to go re-read the second book where an explanation for Christian's behavior comes from. Now, it is not my goal to follow the books verbatim, but instead use them as an outline for my chosen plot twist. He did slide down his hand and my cup my right buttock firmly and pulled me closer. Instead of what he said to me I will fuse it into this chapter which explores Christian's cheerless childhood. My intent is not to shock, but to inform using a R/L prospective I had a hard time accepting. I have not read his comment as I wanted to post my most important chapter after his sage advice to tell it like it is! After I post the chapter I will and we will learn together as he said last night, "these are my damaged petals!" as told from one in the scene.

Chapter Twelve:

A Hard Lesson Learned

"Okay daddy, there is no reason for this I have learned my lesson and want ever drink again! Christian now eighteen was on his way to college tomorrow. He assured the pimp nodding a head full of brown hair, so hard the shoulder length brown hair flipped up and down looking much like David Cassidy of The Partridge Family.

I was now trembling as I knocked on the office door my legs slightly trembling. As the door opened the moment of truth had arrived. The drinking activities I had engaged in had led me to Tim's punishment. 

"Get your naughty ass in here," The pimp said.

He spoke with a voice that brooked no discussion, so I walked to the front of the room and stood in front of his impressive oak dress.

Standing erect to his dismay and Tim's chuckles. He was definitely enjoying my discomfort that was for sure!

"Pull down your pants and come lie across Tim's lap young man." 

I pulled down my slacks and bent over my mom's pimp's lap. 

"Yes sir," I responded accepting my discipline and first adult bum spanking was going to come at the hands of mum's pimp.

"Hands only Tim, but you can pull his under-panties down if you like."  
Janice satisfied Tim had the right idea on the way she wanted me to be spanked, nodded and left the room with me at the sadistic whim of what I knew to be her pimp. Tim wasted no time pulling down my white underpants and baring the surface he intended to damage.

The soon to be spanked beer bong inexperienced just legal drinker felt a cool rush of air tingle bottom hairs on his bare ass. He felt his mom's pimp, hand on his thigh and then there was a stinging, 

CRACK! as his palm met Christian's stretched ass cheeks. A barrage of hard spanks followed it and he was surprised that the pimp was able to spank him so hard. Searing heat was building in his bare ass as Tim now spanked him unmercifully.

SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! , SPANK! as his calloused wood – working large hand met my quivering lightly hairy cheeks.

As Christian looked at his rapidly reddening spanked bottom in the big mirror on the wall behind.

"Okay boy I am going to have at it coloring up nicely, just brighten up this ass with some more spanks. 

Tim rolled me over and ordered me to hold my legs above my head.. 

"Me at the sadistic whim of what I knew to be her boyfriend. Tim wasted no time pulling down my white underpants and baring the surface he intended to damage before my mom came back from her night of tricks.

The trick was to finish the job with the wooden hairbrush his own mom had bought at the department store.

Pop! Splat!, Crack! , Spank! Spank! Whack! Crack! , Spank!

Hey, I noticed something different about these spanks. They were twice as hard and burned intolerably. 

SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! , SPANK! SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! , SPANK!

The pain became unmanageable and Christian began to shed tears and even cry!

SPANK! WHACK!, CRACK! , SPANK! SPANK! WHACK!, CRACK! , SPANK!

The pimp was enjoying immensely that he had made me cry and I wondered if the hard spanks to both cheeks I could see more a bright red with blisters forming in the mirror her mom had hung on the opposite office wall.

"Nice Butt and what a cute circle of pink petals."

He rested his free hand on my weaving red &amp; purple spanked spread ass cheeks to steady it as he positioned his finger over the little brown pink petal lined aperture in front of him. 

Tears were flowing down my cheeks and a moan of shame escaped tightly pursed lips when I felt the cool gel touch my exposed circle of petals.

The legs over his head spanking over Christian was allowed to finally lower his trembling leg partially from the strain of the comfortless position and feel the furnace coming from his burnished red and purple bruised bottom his girlish crying dismissed.

"Now curtsy bitch!"

Pitifully, there was no one there to save his ass!

My family's provider and mom's pimp unexpectedly tugged the still hot to the touch red rear cheeks apart and he had farted in fear. A part of broomstick was introduced and sharp burning sensation followed deep in his bottom seat. I leaned forward. The hard plastic was almost all the way out before The pimp pushed the stick into the farthest depths of his behind That caused me to whimper in high pitched girl-like misery and he finally had clarity how his mother felt on any given day!

"Oh no!" I cried out.

"Please take that stick out of my poor ass!"

Reaching around me, he grabbed a handful of blood engorged nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and pulling them out hard.

Soon, my groan of pain began to turn to moans of acceptance as my body began to respond to the thrusting stick slick now sliding into me.

"Is that beginning to feel good?" My family's pimp whispered in my ear.

I nodded...

I faced the pimp who was responsible for my dark shades of grey.

"T tell you the truth I want to see that red and purple butt, now that it is all colored up, so pretty!"

Sorely Christian turned butt flashing him with the vivid bright red stripes and purple spots where the tip of the leather belt had dug into his outer hip to avoid being further whipping. He had never been able to count on his crack whore mother for protection.

Christian approached the bed his mother was passed out in and began to hit her with the belt. His mother did not move or make a sound. It reminded Christian how his mother never spoke up for him!

_**Christian sat bolt right up in his bed and woke in a cold sweat. **_

Now, you Know. Considering all this it was a miracle Christian would rise above the welts of the belt and privy abuse to become the captain of industry steering the Grey Enterprises ship into a bright future.

Join the conversation, please leave your thoughts in your comments and thank you for continuing to read further chapters.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Mind Over Behind**

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.

Authoress Note: Welcome back my dear readers. Without a doubt I want to share that tears were shed writing this last chapter. It is the story of a little girl learning sometimes painfully correct behavior, consequences, acceptance and forgiveness. For in a child's mind the sting of disappointment lingers long after the bum sting is gone. Please enjoy and comment. I am pouring my heart into this project:)

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anastasia stood stared in wide mouth astonishment at the new addition to the loft. It was located over by the bay window. The enlightened bondage item frightened the young college coed, yet challenged her intellect to let go and find a more simple time in her past without the hustle bustle, not to mention the stress of becoming successful and finding her best.

"This will be good for you, sweet. You will see patting her bottom affectionately and leaving her in the loft staring out the window.

"Mffff is all the dear Anastasia could muster.

"Ana it was evident from the questions you asked in the interview you want, know make that need a John Wayne in Mclintlock, Roger Moore in the Saint or Lucy's. man in your life to guide you, be beside to scold you and hold you."

Ana squirmed her bare butt the most she could as her desire/love dew drizzled down her leg from her in touch vagina since there were no panties to stop the spectacle.

The heavy loft door slammed and Ana heard the elevator as it descended down to the busy noisy street full of traffic below. Now, the college student in the sound of silence closed her eyes and recalled her time as a recalcitrant teenager and what her parents had done to right the course.

"Ana remembered well the sting, no make that the burn of a hard spanking in her teens, but there was a warmth an comfort, a since of safety and security that her mom who spanked her bare bottom and her dad over thin panties, Cared enough Yeah, I was spanked as a child and I must admit it was more than the physical pain. The truth is for me it had been the emotion from my attitude and concerted change in behavior.

Trapped in wood, her ass hanging out Ana awaited her destiny! it was a remarkable position for the adult college student to find herself in, but that where she was! Make no mistake about it she NEVER EVER got a thrilling feeling between her legs when she was sparked by her parents a junior in high school. It was physical punishment to help me to a better me! Procrastination and assumption circumstance lies caused especially my mom to go the extra length and finish up my daddy's spanking with a panties down barn burner with my own hairbrush and unfortunately for me it had a round oval wooden back!

What did Christian want me to learn. My mogul lover had deprived me of liberty, voice and limited sight.

"Crap" she said crap through the bondage devise in her mouth.

It was not anger, it was not knowing where I was supposed to be and belong.

He had not spanked my cheeks he desired, so much not once and it was a kind of torture I had never experienced before.

But there was more. The ball gag leaving me speechless a black curtain showing nothing, but my face if someone happened to look up to the third floor. And, of course my ass hanging out in the stock hidden by the same draping. They say your other senses get stronger when you are deprived of one of them. with no heat radiating from my bottom my mind took center stage and I wish for a time in the past when life was simple and complicated.

Alone in her thoughts a train of consciousness enveloped her in a dream like trance...

"Time comes in a woman's life when she must put on her big girl panties.

while I would not consider myself lazy I was none to procrastinate and by lies of omission get myself in hot water. Honest, I was a mess in college. Procrastinations curbed by spankings in high school and younger reappeared that was until my rear met the love of my life, my everything who cared in a personable way which made enduring his spanking a sign of my acceptance of his love. Dare i say sexual, but there was NO enjoyment of the pain that went with the correction. Unlike other slaves, "eww", there's that word again he did my beat me just for his pleasure. there was a reason to season my bottom with red blister and welts and an occasional purple bruise.

Is it for every relationship? probably not, but for us it was our found nirvana. "BAM" the loft door slammed shut. Crap why I had had my eyes closed, so tight? I could have watched my handsome man return to his damsel in distress. What did Christian have in store for me. And, then I felt a presence behind me and the scent of a woman.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Silver Bullet

Disclaimer: Chapter One.

Authoress Notes: Readers in this chapter the introduction of the silver bullet and bottom drawer as discussed in Fifty Shades Darker. this is true to portions of the second book.

**I hope you will read this latest chapter and leave a comment as things get very steamy yet there is a mystery also which continues to develop for the reader to grasp.**

Ana bent over imprisoned in the stocks, ball gag and curtain in place shivered in fright as she smelled the scent of a woman. But, it dawned on her this was another of Christian's plans to trap her into assuming a false premise. Ana smiled giving herself kudos for being smart enough to understand what was going on with her ass hanging out.

Anastasia would have jumped a foot if she had not been securely bolted with her ass hanging out. When her bare butt was touched that did not have the softness of a human hand. However, instead of a voice Ana heard the distinct sound of the lowering of a zipper. If Christian could have seen the college coed's face he would have seen her big smile. "Oh my." Ana unintelligibly muttered through her ball gag.

Ana figure what the heck and wiggled her ass playing along with Christian's fantasy play. The college girl had gone this far down the road, so if he wanted to take her in the stocks, so hotttttttttttttttttttttttttt that was!

The answer was simple. Christian had gathered some pairs of her fragrant, shall we say worn panties and it was his hard member she felt poking into butt cheek.

Inch by inch, the plug nudged its way its way into her near virgin butt hole.

the tight ring of muscle that held her hole closed was stretched almost too far, but she trusted Christian though she was panting from the tightness. For his part he made sure the butt plug corkscrewed its way deeper and deeper and then she spent...

Ana opened up like a flower with a fart like sound which caused her cheeks to heat ...

POV:

He lifted my feet and spread my cheeks open which were facing my intruder.

Wow, Christian cared, he had listened and wasn't spanking me. This was the normal I had sought at least once. Anal play with feeling not harsh like my old boyfriend. My wishes, but it did not much time to think as I felt a quite insistent push forward. The plug was short, only about six inches long. At the tip it was only about a half inch in diameter. But, it quickly swelled to almost three inches around, before dropping back down to half an inch again. Then it swelled out again to about an inch and a half at the base.

She felt a cool sensation, a lubricant sloshed on her bum hole. My intruder was going to use a "silver bullet." At least he wasn't going to shove it in her ass dry!

I just wish I could have been able to beg to put his member in my mouth and give him pleasure as he fucked me with the plug in my forboden tunnel. I love his spicy, musky taste in my mouth. Christian loved my talented tongue. these were my thoughts as the plug plunged deeper on each stroke into my pucker.

I must admit once I got used to it I was surprised it didn't hurt more than it did. A butt plug probably out of the infamous bottom drawer in the red room I surmised.

With one swift yank he butt plug was removed from her wiggling bottom.

Christian had just left a text message Ana could read. Hot &amp; Bothered, round #2!

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

**A Time Before For Christian**

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.

Authoress Note: In this chapter we delve into the influence of Christian's current business partner and his former dominatrix.

One must ask in an examination of the BDSM Lifestyle what influence his own spanking experience had on his desire to be a master. Please leave your comments I read and respond to all well thought out reviews. I will for guest reviewers take this opportunity to share that there is a difference in being a platonic disciplinarian such as in Kate's situation and Ana as his loving devoted submissive. This is true to the books. R &amp; R please.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Many men drink to gain their courage while others sit and contemplate the power as an adult they are willingly giving away to leather clad dominatrix when they are facing. Why do they wear leather? Short leather skirts, corsets all in black and very intimidating. Unlike a child under the age of consent an adult must make a conscious decision to ask for a spanking. all these things went through Christian's head as he walked across the street was buzzed in and the lift came down from the dungeon where his dominatrix awaited his arrival.

Elana's belly was flat, but her real asset was her round, shapely ass even at forty five years of age. Like her breasts, her butt was full and did not sag. Also, there was no sign of fat anywhere, just a smooth expanse of smooth white skin that jiggled slightly as she nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" Elana Lincoln asked as she stood in front of the young college student.

Christian POV:

As I picked up the leather corset I had gone out to get to surprise for dear Ana I had left to reflect in the stocks. I closed my eyes and I was transported from my thoughts and day fantasies of what a dominatrix visit would have in store for me. The doors to the small lift opened and I stepped in as the doors closed and my entrancing dominatrix controlled the lift to the lair's floor.

Elana greeted me and the first leather corset I had seen which she wore with short black leather skirt that took my breath away!

"Bend over further Christian." Elana demanded.

The college boy bent over further tightening his brief-clad butt cheeks for the burn of the paddle.

Christian whined now self conscious of his bottom as his paddling continued.

WHACK! The paddle landed on his bottom burning in deep across the center of both cheeks. The young man shed a reluctant tear.

SMACK! The boy's underpants framed him perfectly for the continuing spanks of Mistress Elana's wooden paddle.

Elana's eyes locked to cotton underpants-covered ass as it squirmed and wriggled between blows of the paddle.

"It became apparent it was Elana's goal to paddle his lightly clad bottom until she could make a 'boy' cry like a little girl. His leather corset wearing mistress kept hitting him on the butt with the paddle until he began to finally whimper."

"I am scheduling another pants down review for the end of next month for you Christian. together, we will keep those grades up!

"Yes, Elana."

Yet another piece of the life of Christian Grey puzzle. He is an amalgamation of his experiences.

To Being Continue


	16. Chapter 16

**Locked In Stocks &amp; Stalked**

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.

Authoress Thoughts: Readers, firstly I want to thank all of you for continuing to follow, comment after reader chapters that touch something in you.

Whenever I choose to use a scene true to the book I will make that connotation in that particular chapter.

I hope you find as a fan of The Fifty shades Of Grey like me how by taking the books in general as an outline and using characters as in this chapter in fem slash adds a scary, obsessive yearning character in Kate. who only has had a disciplinarian relationship with Christian.

This triangle can occur in BDSM relationships which contain both erotic discipline and strictly punishment discipline. Get ready for fireworks ahead! I welcome your comments especially if you have commented in the past, to judge your views on this unexpected danger plot.

**C**hapter **S**ixteen

**A butt plug had been skillfully inserted out of the infamous bottom drawer in the red room.**

**After toying with Ana as she wiggled her bottom with one swift yank the butt plug was removed from her anus with a fart like sound as air was displaced.**

**Christian had just left a text message Ana could read. **

**Hot &amp; Bothered, round #2!**

**However, it was the next text that terrified Ana.**

**Be There In Five Minutes!**

Suddenly Kate did not feel safe and her panic was doubled by her current bent over position locked in the wooden stocks. What she thought she knew as truth was now in doubt. Her mind tried to assimilate just what was happening as her naked behind twitched in the wind. No matter how many times she examined her predicament, she would have to be release from the stocks before she knew. If it was not her master behind her, than who was it? If the presence behind her stayed silent, so might their identity. The answer to friend or foe was blowing in the wind.

Anastasia would have jumped a foot if she had not been securely bolted with her ass hanging out as her bare bottom cheeks were molded, caressed and pulled apart revealing her pink anal flower. There was softness that she correctly identified as a hand and it was making her exciting and flush even without the explanation of just whom was doing the physical touching. Now, Anastasia knew the fragrance was the scent definitely of a women as her vaginal dew mixed with hers to concoct a heady mix of female love. the college student's body was responding despite her terror.

**FEEL**

With a nudge of first one knee and then the other to spread Ana's legs wider as far as her legs would allow Anastasia felt hands move over the smooth round, pert bottom tracing the cheeks and she knew from there touch the hands on her cheeks were not rough in texture as her pretty behind was embraced. the twenty something still had a baby-fat fleshy surface.

**TOUCH**

Kate could feel the blood rushing to the surface of Ana's bared bottom cheeks, It actually felt wonderful like kneading dough and Ana felt her cheeks grabbed and scratched by finger nails as they were pulled open and shut as part of the mauling by the home intruder.

Not one word was spoken. It was apparent her intruder did not want to be recognized by her voice. a tug of her long shoulder length brown hair announced a change in the aggressiveness of her

partner. She sent a text that Ana received a text she could read in front of her face which flashed the intentions of her uninvited guest behind her. Ana was on her period and it kept the a tampon in place addressed the normality of everyday life going on as usual.

**You took what is mine and now I am going to take some skin off your behind! Get ready for a real ass whipping sis.**

Ana's breathing became rapid as she tried to work her mind through this new stressful announcement. It was quite dark and site was limited to the silhouette bathed only in the light of the moon from the thinly curtained picture window across the loft.

**HEAR**

Ana remained silent except for her whimpers and heavy breathing along with the sounds of taking her spanking. Her mouth was gagged, but she had managed to displace it from her mouth

Ana immediately recognized the voice.

"Kate, we had such a nice chat at The Leather Rose. Why are you doing this to me when I cannot defend myself locked in stocks with my ass hanging out."

Anastasia nervously waited, really she had no choice at present in her self-impose bondage. The stocks were quite sturdy and would keep her bottom in position for a college spanking. Her avenger could apply stinging strokes in a manner where no matter how much it hurt, her ass would hang out for further strokes with her leather belt she had conveniently worn and pulled from around her waist. And, Kate did not let any of this go to waste!

And, there's more! I eagerly await your responses and thank you for your continued patronage.

To Be Continued


	17. Suddenly Sorry!

**Suddenly Sorry!**

Ana fantasizes of her lost never happened sorority sister bonding as she is paddled like a sister by Kate here in Chapter 17. Like many girls their interest in spanking comes first from reading romance novels that are very different than parental spankings.

Entitled Suddenly Sorry it follows the angst in the triangle, which I think is scary. Read &amp; Review to continue.

Disclaimer appears in Chapter One.

**Chapter Seventeen**

While it was clear to Ana who was behind her as she was denied her liberty in the sturdy wooden stocks. But, the fact it was not her master in chief who stood in a position to spank her left her irritated and feeling violated. Especially as she remember the butt plug inserted up her anus and play and toyed with her. Though she had to admit it was a great experience, but that was when she thought the navigation of the anal plug was being coursed by Christian. It did not help her state of mind that this was self-imposed bondage which she has freely given up her liberty. No matter how hard she tried to move or stop the proceedings her destiny was clear.

Her belief and trust had put her in the stocks with her bare arse hanging out for the capricious whims of whom ever was behind her in the loft. She rationalized Kate a scorned college student was better than a burglar who had just happened upon the scene and taken his pleasure. Ana who still could not voice her displeasure was suddenly sorry!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNoooooo, Stop!" Ana emphatically mewed the best she could for Kate to stop.

However, she hated her vulnerability and this punishment was radically different then her previous spankings. Most importantly it was not Christian!

Kate jumped to the task cheerfully and Jenny shed her robe and obligingly bent over them. Initially she felt a wave of shame at being naked in front of all these young girls, even if they were all females. It wasn't about common gender. This was not some changing room off a stage or gym with everyone in some various state of common undress during some competition or recital. That she was certainly used to. Now, only she was naked and not because she was merely changing costumes. She was the 'naughty girl' about to get it.

"Now girlie," Kate began as her Ana remained nestled bottom up-wards in the stocks.

"Ana I am going to do this like I mean it!" Kate said with venom in her tone.

And, there was a loud cracking sound followed by a high pitched wail.

A sob rose in her throat.

Kate aligned herself to Ana's ass hanging out and bent over in the stocks and measured out the proper distance for a swing to cover both cheeks at once. The paddle was certainly long enough for such application and its handle lengthy enough to be held comfortably with both hands. "Here we go, the eager scorned companion warned as she cocked back and swung hard. the wooden paddle landed with an explosive 'splat' causing a jelly-like wobble across the ample bottom as Ana gasped aloud. Kate then repeated the process eight more times, each time with vigor. while all the paddle swats were fierce the college girl in the stocks was about to be awakened.

Like a train carrying punishment, each swat became a car that passed Ana's waiting station to deliver its spank. For whatever reason, not one girl, including Kate never eased on their punitive nature of the punishment and long before the last paddle swat landed, Ana was teary, butt-sore penitent issuing a frantic fart and an apology to unmoved, unsympathetic ears. Each swat triggered a high-pitched yelp

Ana either had a lengthy clench resulting in a pair of tightly bunched butt cheeks or a twisting shift of weight from leg to leg that spread along with a swish and roll of the throbbing bottom cheeks. the bum maneuvers shamelessly revealed all that resided between them including her rosbud.

before calling out the last paddle swat. the hardest one, the one to be remembered!

Ana braced herself expecting the worst, but nothing slammed into her tender butt.

Nobody can be everywhere at the same time. this was the case with Christian. True, he had responsibility for the safety and welfare of Ana. You can't blame him he had locked the loft and though she was secured the events he had knowledge of guaranteed her well being in his absence. This was his state of mind as his intended was having the Donnie Brook which involved the plummeting of her behind.

"Kate

Christian realized as he stared at Ana's blood red blistered paddled bottom there was more, the disciplinarian saw purple square imprints across Ana's ass hanging out the back of the stocks and the girl he gave college spankings too was responsible for the result.

Sorority Yearnings

First triggered by an interest in reading descriptions of spankings in romance novels and the mastery over the books heroine. The Greek sorority house at her university fueled her fantasies.

In her mind she went back to a time when she had returned to her Norman Rockwell like hometown and remembered going up the stairs and into an older girl I knew who was in a sorority. I had been turned down for membership, voted down as they called it. Still I yearned to be a part of the sorority and eagerly listened to the stories from my friend who was in a sorority. I could never get enough and that included my fascination with the use of wooden paddles to maintain proper etiquette and discipline. in the As we reached her bedroom. I stopped and my heart beat faster. The paddle was still hanging right on the wall. It was a nasty looking paddle, the same as I had seen back on our college campus. it brought back memories as I heard in my head,

"You get your skirt up those stairs and get the paddle! I nearly wet my panties in curiosity, but I was escorted out such was the fate of one not wanted after rush.

My eyes prickled with tears of mortification. To be spanked by such a girl. That was hard for me to swallow. But, what if I believed I had been admitted to that sorority and I had like cheated on a test. then the paddle thuds against my butt would take on another meaning. I would belong. I have to confess this exactly what I did. Instead of being bent over in the stocks, I was bent over a big sister's bed with my ass hanging out while the 'bigs' took turns teaching me a lesson with a really nasty looking sorority paddle.

What I could not predict in setting up my fantasy coping device was the burn which landed with a thud and then spread deep into the skin. My nemesis slammed the paddle into my jumping but. and, so it began and blossomed. It was not a bonfire mind you, it was a branding! well, maybe I am being over dramatic, but it did hurt and burn with an urgency that made me just about wet myself. When Kate stop the swats of the paddle my butt was swollen and I knew an angry cherry red. I squinted and then closed my eyes and sobbed realizing the paddle was not one of sisterhood and lifetime friendship and all the pain of the paddle overcame me!

"You would make a fine Delta." Kate assured Anna.

Drop, dribble, drip, a dew became a squirt as her vagina first which had responded to the college girl's soft talented hands and bum plug movements and set off by the thud of the paddle swats which now had started assaulting her senses as her bare ass hung out the back of the stocks.

"Me thinks the lady protesteth too much! Christian queried.

Guilty and humbled with the burnt red rump of Ana in the forefront.

After Ana was released Kate handed her red-bottomed sister her robe.

Flabbergasted by the turn of troubling pieces of his life, events had tumbled out of control.

He could not have his Kate and eat it too!

Suddenly he was sorry too.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

**Creampuffs**

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.

Authoress Note: Loyal readers of many chapters I am pleased and honored at the high number of readers reading the latest chapters. Please keep your well thought out comments coming they are my inspiration. I will not remove your comments if you post a different from the majority opinion and are courteous and fair. *Flames will be reported to management and removed.

For many men this would have been a sight that made their heart to skip a beat. As the softer sex we know how they think in a much different way than we. But, not in Christian's case! This was more than he had expected! Much, more. Please read the explanation below and continue to read and review.

**The Robust Triangle Relationship**

Kate, who is disciplined with college spankings and wants an amorous relationship with Christian.

Ana, Christian's significant other/slave who is in a relationship with her master. Scorned Kate acts out...

Christian, caught in the middle of his food intentions of helping with Kate's studies and the love of his life, Ana.

**Chapter Eighteen**

*Warning this chapter only*

**Girl Fight**

If you met either Kate or Ana on the city street you would see two young ladies who could not look nicer or act nicer.

Both well dressed and well mannered, but that was before the women started fighting over the same man! 'literally'

Now, compare that to coming in the room from your emergency phone call from your business partner who had completely lost their composure and he finds them rolling on the floor, both now nude and stripped of clothes in Kate's case ripped off her body during their spirited catfight.

Christian could hear the loud sounds of slapping and spanking with a chorus You bitch! being said in the heat of the skirmish. Kate's bottom was quickly reddening, but Ana's already punished butt was literally turning purple now!

The previous event both girls had participated with Ana in formidable sturdy wooden stocks and Kate slinking down through the sky light to take advantage of the poor girl's ass hanging out in full view for her to take her amorous driven revenge out on.

However, Christian had come to her rescue and stopped sweet Kate in mid swing before she further plummeted her prey's blood blister ridden bottom. Nothing had happened at first between them, just a rather unpleasant stare down and snort, but Anastasia definitely was not in the slightest happy about it.

Ana had walked up to Kate and delivered a resounding slap to the side of her rival's face. Kate was completely taken by surprise. Prim and proper literature college majors wee not known to conduct themselves in such a manner. He grabbed an ear of each of his miscreant misbehaving young ladies and separated them from further creampuff fighting.

Just how unhappy she was would be soon without a moment's notice. Christian was called away to his office library for what he had planned to cut off. He would not have even answered if he had not recognized Elena's ring. Faintly as he discussed the emergency with his business partner he heard a distant slap.

The noise of the fight attracted the attention of their noble and wise master and he was not happy with either of the two he painstakingly mentored. He hurried over and succeeded in pulling the two college coeds apart with brute force. They stood, trembling with anger, Ana's hand still clutching a length of Kate's long brown hair. The hand mark still glowed red on the cheek of the lovely Kate's face.

In retaliation Kate spanked the turned offered upon the tremendously red and purple butt with terrific force.

Ana's eyes widened as her hand swept across the tenderized skin. Kate's fury was roaring an she was not messing around.

CRACKKKK!

Ana gave vent to a rather unladylike sound as the burning exploded across both cheeks of small firm bottom.

"Eww, you farted on me." Ana turned red faced with mortified embarrassment. *Enough said, but you can imagine.*

Ana wrestled Kate's shapely round bottom into position and reared back and gave her a spank that had her seeing stars. but, how "spank, crack whack spank" Ana had picked up a round wooden serving tray which ha slipped under the couch and soon Kate's bottom too was a sunset red with crimson reds and violet purple shades.

**S-spppppppppppppppppppplat!**

Kate used all her power to roundhouse a slap on the butt she had fried and filleted earlier as her hand collided with her already sore bottom cheeks. Now, she thought it was impossible that pain in her bottom could get worse, but she had been wrong!

Then it was back to the phone in the library for the flustered man with the fluttering heart for Ana who had first been attacked and now had taken her rage out on the lovely Kate.

"Christian, you need to get your priorities straight, you get my drift!"

"Look, Elena you don't understand I am in the middle of an emergency of own here at the loft."

"What difference does it make? At this point, you need to get your ass to the office and meet me for a lap dance with my hairbrush to help you get your priorities in order!"

Christian's butt twitched at the memory on one of Elena's hard to bear patented spankings.

"Oh no, Elena that is not necessary I will be right there.

See you now a mister or you can expect to get a red bottom when you do get here.

Christian now at his wits end an having put out a fire out at work or worry about his own end capriciously marched each behind on separate beds and locked the doors of both. He had had to separate the two putting his college protégé, Kate in the red room and his love slave, Ana in their bedroom to sulk and stew and nurse their sore bottoms in his unavoidable absence. His feelings on the triangle had disturbed his quiet tranquil life, but must wait as Elena has called and he must rush out to meet his business/dominatrix worldly partner who he has to answer to and the tap of her lap.

To Be continued:


	19. Capricious Whims & Danger

**19, Capricious Whims &amp; Danger**

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.

Author's Note: Flutter Hearts loyal readers I am pleased and humbled as readers have propelled this ongoing serial and especially the later chapters. I thank you for your reading, time and comments. What you are about to read in the newest set of chapters will take a surprising delicious and to some who want the story to mirror the books a challenge to adapt. I got the idea for the femme struggle from a slave, oh I hate that name, but that is the correct term and will play into the plot that my generous husband has not spanked me for devoting, so much time on this endearing project. Please keep your well thought out comments coming they are my inspiration.

Be assured I will not remove your comments if you post a different from the majority opinion and are courteous and fair. However, *Flames* will be reported to management.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Flutters, Steam &amp; Action**

Kate had time to think and reflect on her actions as she was locked safely away from the shrew Christian was now involved with. That was one mad bad ass lady and more than anything she wanted to get her hand on he. That wasn't going to happen or, so she thought.

Meanwhile the shrew had not yet been tamed from what Kate had done to her poor purple and now black and blue butt. Thus, when Christian was called away on a business emergency secure in the knowledge a catfight was impossible, put his priorities in order and focused on his business dealing with his domineering partner.

Kate POV:

I knew it was wrong to spank Ana in the stocks. However, I remained carefree, secure in the knowledge that the lil missy who wanted to tear up my ass could not possibly get into the red room which was locked from the outside. Or, so I thought. I forgot one important detail that I failed to consider. You see, when women get ahead of steam their ingenuity can many times only be matched by their stupidity. Such was the case now with Ana.

Ana was steamed and determined. a bad combination Capriciously she unlatched the window and climbed out on the ledge to gain access to Katie, the bitch. The only drawback is that there is a hundred yard free fall on all the sides of the loft apartment. Undaunted or just too damn mad to care she edged her way around the far side of the brick building. The ledge was narrow, but did offer a crazy lady a path to her prey in the red room. Ana through caution to the wind as a startled Kate rushed to the inside and her heart missed a beat as she secured the latch just in time before for the shrew to gain entry. Ana stomped her little feet like thee petulant child she was and went around the corner on the ledge as Katie heard the hallway window open and an exasperated woman climb in and slam the window shut. Katie breathes a sigh of relief and sat back down on the leather padded bench to await Christian's arrival.

Ana POV:

"I might as well admit it, I am not , so fond of heights. I feel a pull that scares me. For me it is as if gravity has a power which becomes strong and one careless foot will have me plunge to my demise. But, the force for revenge is much stronger and has led me to my capricious mission.

She thinks she has foiled me, but I know something she is ignorant of about Christian's place.

Ana pulled out book after leather bound books which included Shakespeare and of course The Taming Of The Shrew. Anna changed to pushing and prodding the books, thinking that might open the secret passageway, but she had no luck! Ana could not find the secret passage right away.

Then at last, Ana pressed on the correct book and moments and the bookcase opened which was actually a hidden door that opened of the master bedroom and into the red room.

Author's Note Time is short, but I will try to update this cliffhanger soon. You guys are amazing. Thank you for your continued support and comments and tens of thousands reader hits.


	20. Chapter 20

**Mad, Bad &amp; Sad**

**Please see disclaimers in chapter One:**

Author's Note: Hello folks and thanks for continuing to read our saga. R and R as we go on and get ready for something you may not think about happening as the perils of the triangle continue.

**Chapter Twenty**

A hidden door that opened of the master bedroom and into the red room.

"Hello Kate!"

Kate tried to scramble away, but she was in the locked red room now with Christian's project and he had not tamed the shrew.

Ana quickly realized all the spanking toys were locked away and she would have to settle to utilizing her hand. So, the apex of her bottom was her most upper part to make a triangle over her lap. And, right now she was completely in charge and that was very bad for the safety of Kate's bottom.

Ana's hand glided over the firm round half moons which she coveted to be her own. The victorious opponent patted them firmly and really got to the core issue. Her mood said it all and that was not good. at least for Kate's butt.

The spanks rang out as they had many times with Christian at the helm, but on this night it was not the captain of industry doing the honors, it was the avenging slave who had been beaten unjustly wound up with a butt black and blue after an hour from her spanking. Ana's palm itched to deal with the gorgeous butt cheeks which flinched over her lap.

At first it was Kate's toes that curled, but as the temperature in her butt rose dramatically, so did the college coed's reaction as her spanking progressed.

What Kate had done to Ana was unacceptable. before Kate knew what hit her, panties had joined her skirt on the floor of the red room as she dangled over Anastasia's knee. Her head pointed at the floor and the tip of her toes could just touch it. Kate wasn't tiny like Ana, but the enterprising young lady deducted if she put the armless chair on the platform when she was a giving her the stature of a much taller woman who had no trouble using her crossed legs to make the girl create a triangle over lap. when coupled with the bondage harness she had put on Kate which connected her wrist to ankles

A new up and down torso movement along with legs kicking up and down greeted her spanker as the culprit's bottom brightened to a hot cherry red to Ana's delighted eyes.

Squeals, yelps and cries rented the air.

With care Ana spread wrist snap spanks over the attractive silken hemispheres and journeyed further south to her sit spot and more tender shapely upper thighs she envied. kicking and trying to alleviate the pain.

For her part, she was busy keeping Kate balanced on her lap and monitoring the condition of her bottom as she spanked. Ana really hoped she was making her rival good and hot.

"Oh yes,", Ana purred, stilling her spanking hand and testing the temperature of Kate's glowing hindquarters with the back of it.

"They're simmering nicely. Mademoiselle Cherry should finish you off nicely!"

"Yes, Miss Ana, "Kate sniffled.

more like a loving mother than a jealous rival Ana took a tissue and wiped her tear stained cheeks. She wiped the girl's face clear of tears, snot and saliva discharged during her blistering spanking.

If one were to evaluate the current situation, three things would be crystal clear to you. Ana was mad. what she did to her rival's ass was bad and Ana after the beat down her poor butt took. How could a hand spanking hurt that much, Ana wondered? The spanking of her young life over, Ana was sad!

The fact was Christian had not been there to tame the shrew meant Ana's pretty butt was filled with steam!


	21. Chapter 21

21, Fluttering Thoughts

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.

Authoress Note: Christian has got himself a kettle of trouble and it continues to boil. Now, he must compartmentalize the parts of life and take care of business. Your participation is critical to the continuation of this story. Please review if you want to see how this will develop and reach a conclusion. Thank you

**Chapter 21**

Christian found the drive into the office in his Porsche boxer convertible exhilarating. However, the cat scratch fever he had left in his loft still fogged his business mind. He rationalized at least they were locked in separate parts of the spacious apartment.

The world of high finance centers around the Seattle Skyline is dominated by the gleaming Bank of America Building that towers over its nearby neighbor the JP Morgan Chase Building. Seattle, a center of commerce for The Northeast Area, but for one female entrepreneur she had found it also had its share of get rich, quick buck artist ready to swoop down and convince hapless good people to make unwise financial investments.

This was the case with thirty three year old entrepreneur of Seattle's most personable hospital. Christian sat down with her in a pub and listened to her sad story. The attractive shoulder length brown haired woman named Elena displayed a face lacking of the spirit of the season. It was an expression of trouble that had her squirming in her seat.

"What's wrong Elena?" Christian looked concerned as he could tell she was feeling angst.

"Christian, I have been very foolish, I'm afraid a naughty bottie." Elena said eyes downcast.

"What do you mean Elena? What have you gone and done?"

"It all started when we got the Seattle's Best Coffee Money about a year ago."

"Yes, I remember I advised you to put it in municipal bonds, due to the volatile risk nature of the market." Christian answered.

"Well, here's the thing, I was at a Seattle Seahawks Game sitting in one of the suites and the guy who owned the suite got to talking to me."

"Elena, I care greatly about you, but I have a meeting in an hour in Seattle Commons."

"Okay, Okay", trying to stir up her courage. I have been a naughty bottie." This man from Knight Capital convinced me after a visit to his sixtieth story suite of offices in the Hancock Building. It looked, so legate and he had me call actual people who had doubled their money with him in less than a year.

"Well it is good thing you couldn't give this charlatan in the gleaming building a cent, because your Hospital's Board is made up of some of the finest successful financial minds in Seattle.

"As I was saying Christian, swallowing hard I was quite the naughty bottie. I invested all of the Gillette Money $1,400,000 with this man and his Knight Capital."

"How, Elena are you telling me your board approved this investment?"

Elena's shoulders slumped and looked directly into Christian's eyes.

"I didn't do it for myself; it was to renovate the dorm the treasurer for the orphanage said."

"But, how Elena you can not authorize an investment over a couple thousand dollars?"

Elena with a tremor in her voice, "I took the funds out of the Orphanage Budget and did not buy the municipal bonds with Gillette Donation.

"Damn, Elena that was not smart and was very irresponsible."

"I know like I said I feel like a little girl who got her hand caught in the cookie jar."

Christian looked at his watch. "Elena I have got to go give me your file on Knight Capital and for the of Grey Industries Charities sake I will look into your naughty debacle.

Elena's face lit up bright red embarrassed she had been swindled and her tush cooked.

She handed over a folder and Christian noted to himself it was on the thin size.

"He said he already had the bank loans approved and this was just bridge money with absolutely no risk to start a luxury brand outlet mall right off the interstate outside Seattle."

"No, Elena say you didn't invest in the stadium revitalization!"

"Yes, I did. He promised I would double our money in eight months and my original $1,400,000 would remain in escrow."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"His name is Mark. Come to think of it there was something I saw. I remember because it was a logo outlined in red that was round and looked like the intersection of two cheeks. It said Red Moon."

"Okay Elena I will get our team to research this guy and find out what this Red Moon logo you described seeing means."

"When the board finds out about this at our January meeting they will boil my tush!"

"Sit tight," Christian nodded and left the pub with the folder that contained the information for what he had just decided was their newest client.

Elena thought to herself, Oh spank me hard! She almost wished he would, she felt so guilty for losing the Hospital's money. What was Red Moon, oh how she wanted to confront her swindler?

When Elena got back to her office she researched Red Moon and discovered it was a spanking club, quite legitimate and they were having a party at The Sheraton Centre Tower this coming evening.

Mark the stockbroker, SOB would be there, so she decided to attend. She signed up on line and paid the $50 cover charge. The Red Moon suggested female attire of short skirts and full cut panties for the party. It was a spanking party, but she did take comfort in the rules, that no panties could be lowered in the Amazon Ballroom.

She had made up her mind she was going to confront Mark as he told her to call him and she couldn't get past his guards in the dome topped, JP Morgan Chase Building.

I Will Never Do Those Naughty Things Again"

Elena tearfully begged, her flaming bottom helping form her words  
The same words that may have just as well come from a misbehaving schoolgirl.

The lady entrepreneur who served as treasurer sat her attractive, round shapely butt cheeks clad now in a tight pair of black slacks with a bikini size visible panty line. Elena continued to softly cry knowing sitting was a chore and her swollen butt was especially sore while she sat uncomfortably on it during the orphanage board meeting. Now it was her task and responsibility to tell an angry board of directors how she lost the money entrusted to her by investing it with Mark in a risky investment with a high Return on Investment or (ROI).

As Elena gingerly sat on her sore throbbing red bottom she looked at Christian and the lady doc knew the waves of pain would not be the only thing crashing tonight.

The throes of her midnight tryst would rival the throbbing in her bottom in the comforting arms of her younger beau.

**And, ****for more,****just ask by leaving a new review.**


End file.
